<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mochizuki Momiji Discovers She Likes Cocks by SluttyCure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052176">Mochizuki Momiji Discovers She Likes Cocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure'>SluttyCure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticking Dicks in Lesbians [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Game! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Chikan, Creampie, F/M, Feminization, Frottage, Gender Play, Lesbian Discovers Cock, Lesbian Takes Dick, Oneeshota, Orientation Play, Sex, Straight Shota, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Narumi is out of town for a week, a series of incidents on the subway lead Momiji to learn entirely new things about herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mochizuki Momiji/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticking Dicks in Lesbians [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/981285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mochizuki Momiji Discovers She Likes Cocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the things in the tags make you mad just turn around and leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mochizuku Momiji rushed through the busy subway station. She’d overslept and if she missed this train she’d be late for work. Normally between her and Naru’s alarms this was never an issue, but Naru had gone to a conference with Umiko-san and Nene, leaving Momiji on her own for a week. So of course the very first day she was by herself she overslept. She wanted to kick herself but instead she settled for some minor self-loathing as she nearly jumped into the subway car right as the door’s started to close. It was packed, as usual. Momiji didn’t like riding the subway alone very much, normally she only did so with Naru but she had no other way of getting to work.</p>
<p>The train lurched into motion; a press of bodies pushed her into the train’s door. Something else pushed into her as well, she felt something hard and round squish into her breasts. Looking down she saw a head of dark hair, blending in with the black top she was wearing. A pair of dark eyes appeared as the boy looked upwards. He’d been pushed into her by the man standing behind him, who seemed oblivious to the entire situation. Momiji wasn’t thrilled by this, but at least it wasn’t some old man trying feel her up. She smiled encouragingly, he didn’t mean any harm and separating now would be difficult. Besides, he was kind of cute, for a boy. The train turned, pushing them into the door again. She braced herself with one leg, causing it to press between the boy’s legs. She thought she felt something hard pressing against her long tartan skirt, at the same time the boy’s face turned bright red. The hard object pressed against her even more, did he have something in his pocket? It didn’t feel like a phone. Momiji wasn’t quite sure what it was.</p>
<p>A moment later the train came to a halt and the doors opened. She almost got pushed onto the platform, and as she did so the boy dashed around her and into the station. She only got a glimpse of him, but it looked like he was holding his hand against his pants for some reason. Remember that she was running late, Momiji dashed into the station herself, she had a lot of work to get done.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day Momiji was again running late. This time she hadn’t overslept, but she’d forgotten it was trash day. Naru had been scheduled to do trash this week and they’d forgotten to change the chores calendar when the conference trip came up. So Momiji had to haul the trash down to the pickup area before she left for work, which had required several trips. So here she was, dashing to meet the train once again. Just like before, she nearly had to jump to make it into the car and leaned against the doors right as they closed. Tomorrow she was going to make it on time and not have to rush, she swore.</p>
<p>Her day hadn’t stopped feeling like a repeat, as once again she found a head pressed into her breasts. It looked like the same boy as the day before. “We have to stop meeting like this.” She said it with a joking tone, but it caused the boy’s entire face to turn bright red, even as the train’s motion once more pressed him close to Momiji’s body. Today she wore a white sleeveless button-up shirt, and instead of the long tartan skirt she was wearing a pencil-skirt that stopped right above her knees with grey pantyhose underneath. The boy’s arms wrapped around her waist, as if he feared falling. Momiji, for reasons she couldn’t explain, laid her own arms over the boy’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. The hard object from before appeared again, pressed against her leg. They just stood like that for a few minutes, the boy’s face still pressed deep into her bosom, her leg between his. Maybe not having Naru around for a few days had made her lonely for contact, it had been years since she’d last slept alone. Suddenly she felt the boy shudder, and right then the train halted, and the doors opened. He shoved her out of the way and dashed off once more.</p>
<p>Momiji shook her head, had she imagined that? What had she been doing? She hustled out of the station and to the Eagle Jump offices. “Momiji-chan!” Standing at the elevator was a short girl with long purple hair, wearing her usual smart skirtsuit. She called out in return.</p>
<p>“Aoba-san, good morning.” She perked up a bit. Naru may not be here at work either, but she still had her friends. And she saw Aoba-san and the others more anyway. The elevator door opened just as she arrived, and they stepped in together. Aoba pressed the button to take them to the Eagle Jump floor.</p>
<p>“Momiji-chan, I think you spilled some milk on your skirt.” Aoba pointed down at the hem of Momiji’s skirt. Looking down, she saw what Aoba was talking about. A white smear on the hem of her skirt and on her pantyhose. She hadn’t had any milk this morning, so what could it be? She reached down and touched it. It was thick and goopy, like some sort of slime. It stuck to her fingers and left at trail as she moved her fingers. Bringing it to her nose it had a somewhat familiar smell, but not quite something she could place. For some reason she had the urge to taste it. It was slightly salty, not bad but odd. She saw Aoba scrunching her face and pulled her fingers away.</p>
<p>“I must have brushed up against something wet. Thanks for letting me know.” Momiji smiled at Aoba, who’s concern had vanished.</p>
<p>“I think Hifumi-senpai has some stain remover in her desk if you need it, Momiji-chan.” The elevator arrived at their floor and they headed to their desks, Momiji had enough to think about today, the events of the morning were behind her.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>For the third day in a row Momiji hustled towards the train at the last moment. She couldn’t explain why this time, she just found it hard to leave the apartment until it was the very last minute. Her choice of clothing was also unusual. A pale-yellow sleeveless dress, that fell only just below her butt. Black thigh-high socks left rings of exposed skin between them and the dress. She wasn’t sure why she wore it. She never wore things like this to work. She’d bought it for a date with Naru but hadn’t worn it since, even though Naru had said she looked cute in it. She made it to the train just in the nick of time, and almost before the doors had closed, she found her breasts were once more home to the face of a particular boy. Was this why she’d made sure she’d be here now? Of course not.</p>
<p>She ran her hand over his head, pulling him deeper into her bust. She could feel his breath on her chest, in a way she hadn’t before. She was almost hyper aware of it, she could feel her own breathing accelerating in concert with his, her chest heaving up and down. She felt something hard against her leg, her bare skin and thigh-highs transferring the sensation much more clearly than before. One hand reached around her, but instead of her waist it landed on her butt, hiking her skirt up slightly. Inside her head Momiji could hear a voice screaming at her to do something, to push the boy away, but instead she ran her hand down his back.</p>
<p>As she did so, she felt something new, something much hotter but just as hard against the bare skin below her dress. Instinctively she squeezed her legs together, her thighs trapping the object. It felt like it was burning against her skin. The boy let out a moan, then pushed his face deeper into her chest. She felt the thing between her thighs start to thrust from the boy moving his hips. Momiji felt like her mind was going blank, she knew she had to stop but she couldn’t, if she didn’t something would happen. What would happen? She didn’t know. Something. The heat on her thighs, a hand on her ass, another one, under her dress on her panties. With an amount of effort that felt herculean for how little it actually took, Momiji pushed the boy away from her, just in time for her to see thick streams of semen spurt from his penis, landing like fire on her thighs.</p>
<p>The two stared at each other, the boy’s face as red as his engorged penis. The train shuddered to a halt, the doors about to open. Impulsively Momiji scooped the boy up and dashed out of the train as soon as the doors opened. She felt his cock against her stomach as she raced to the nearest restroom. She didn’t know what she was doing, just working on pure instinct. The bathroom luckily only had a single stall, so she flipped the lock on the door, dropped the boy onto his feet and…now what?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Momiji felt like time was dilating. The boy’s face was bright red, his eyes were screwed shut but she could see tears leaking out, his nose also seemed to be running. And most importantly, still dangling out of his pants was his cock, still remarkably large for all that had happened. Her legs felt weak, so she stat down on the toilet before they gave out entirely. “Hey, whats your name?” It sounded so silly.</p>
<p>“J-Jun.” The boy choked it out. “My name is Jun.” His eyes opened and looked at Momiji. “Onee-chan I’m sorry I…” he cut off.</p>
<p>“Its ok, Jun-kun.” Momiji reached out and touched his cheek. “My name is Momiji.” He pressed against her hand.</p>
<p>“Momiji-neechan.” Momiji wasn’t sure how she felt about that. “I know what I did was wrong.” He at least seemed contrite. Momiji’s gaze kept darting down to his still exposed and erect penis.</p>
<p>“Why’d you do it, Jun-kun?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“Well, the first time, that was an accident. Really I swear.” Momiji smiled at his earnestness. He was pretty cute actually. “My pee-pee got hard, and I ran off. Then when I saw you again I just…” he trailed off. Momiji watched as his penis got even bigger. She’d never actually seen one in person before. She hadn’t realized they could get that big. Was that even big? He was a small boy, but it certainly seemed big for where it was supposed to go. “You’re so pretty, Momiji onee-chan. I love you!” He blurted the last part out.</p>
<p>“Its ok, Jun-kun. I forgive you.” He sniffled. She reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. She used it to wipe his eyes and then his nose. “Hey Jun-kun, do you know what a lesbian is?” The boy shook his head. “It’s the word for a girl who likes other girls. I’m a lesbian.” She tapped her chest. “And I have a girlfriend who I love.” The boy’s face fell. “So I’m sorry but I can’t return your feelings.” He looked like he was about to cry again. She felt bad for him. “Ok, Jun-kun. Can you promise me you’ll never do something like this again, if so I’ll do one thing you ask.” His eyes lit up.</p>
<p>“Yes, I promise!” his head jerked up and down. “Can I…can I see your boobies?” His face turned red again.</p>
<p>“Well, I saw your pee-pee, so I guess that’s a fair trade.” He started to move to put his penis back in his pants. “No, leave it out. If I’m going to take my clothes off, you have to as well.” Momiji smiled, that seemed reasonable right? Jun immediately pulled off his shirt, then pulled down his pants and underwear. Momiji looked at the boy, now wearing only his shoes and socks. Honestly except for the penis still standing erect, he looked a lot like a short-haired little girl. None of the hard edges and roughness that so turned her off with adult men.</p>
<p>“Ok, my turn.” Before she did anything, she used her handkerchief to wipe the drying semen off her thighs and socks. It wasn’t perfect but it was better. Stuffing it back into her purse she stood. She should at least make a show of it. Reaching behind her back she pulled down the zipper holding the dress closed, then she pulled her arms out. Using one arm to shield her breasts she slowly lowered the dress down, revealing first her stomach, then her panties. She glanced at Jun, who was staring at her with rapt attention. Stepping out of the dress she folded it and laid it on the nearby sink. No reason to drop it on the floor.</p>
<p>Now in just her shoes, socks and underwear she struck a pose, turned slightly to one side, her back arched and her breasts thrust forward. Unhooking her bra, she let it fall forward, carefully obscuring Jun’s view, until with a flourish she tossed the bra onto the sink with her dress, revealing her G-cups in all their glory. “Well, what do you think?” She posed again.</p>
<p>“They’re…they’re huge!” Jun’s eyes widened as he took in the view. “My mama and onee-chan’s aren’t nearly that big, even though they’re both taller than you!” Momiji puffed her chest out even more, somehow. Hearing someone praise her body like that made her feel good. Naru loved her breasts of course but hearing it from someone other than her girlfriend somehow made it even more special. “Can…can I touch them?” He asked meekly. That wasn’t what Momiji had said, but what was the harm?</p>
<p>“Sure, come here.” She sat back down on the toilet and leaned forward a bit. Without her bra they swayed prodigiously whenever she moved, but they were remarkably not sagging. Narumi told her once it looked like she had implants. Momiji remembered testily asking how Naru would know the difference. She smiled at that, as Jun reached out and grabbed her breasts, one in each hand.</p>
<p>“They’re so soft, yet firm!” He kneeded them, inexpertly but it still felt good. He pushed and played with them for a but, but then latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. She made a yelping noise but didn’t push him away.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to do that, then fair is fair!” She reached out and grabbed his penis with one hand. It was slick with precum, and she found it remarkably easy to slide her hand up and down it. He sucked on one of her nipples as his other hand continued working her other breast. Meanwhile Momiji pumped his cock until she felt him shudder with an orgasm. Cum flew out of his penis, falling on her hand and some even landing on her stomach. Jun pulled back, still cumming. A blot of semen landed on Momiji’s breasts. She wiped it with a finger and impulsively stuck it in her mouth, licking it clean. It was the same flavor as from the day before. But somehow this time it tasted delicious. “Hey, Jun-kun.” Momiji’s voice had taken on a new tone. “Come here.”</p>
<p>“Momiji onee-chan?” She reached out and pulled him closer, somehow, youthful stamina perhaps, he was still erect. She slipped off the toilet and knelt on the floor, she reached behind Jun and grabbed him by the butt. Before he knew what was going on, she sucked his cock into her mouth. She’d never felt anything like it. It filled her mouth, like she was born to do this. Her tongue wrapped around his cock, licking it as she pumped up and down. She felt Jun grab her hair, but he wasn’t in control, she was. She lost all track of time, all she could think about was the cock in her mouth, and how to make it and her feel better. She pulled almost off, then plunged back to the base, licking with her tongue the entire time. She stuffed one of her hands into her panties and started fingering her clit. Doing both at once felt like the most natural thing in the world. She felt Jun stiffen and then he came again, his cum shooting down her throat. She came as well, her back arched but she didn’t let the cock fall out of her mouth until all the cum had been sucked out of it.</p>
<p>Jun, somehow, miraculously, was still hard. She let him free from her mouth and swallowed all the cum that hadn’t gone down her throat. It was the best thing she’d ever tasted. She looked up at Jun. She still didn’t like men. Not at all. But Jun wasn’t a man. He was soft, well, except for one very important part. But still, he was much more like a girl than a man. Momiji’s brain seemed to accept this, and then moved on to more pressing matters. She’d finally cum but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Jun’s eyes were wild, he barely seemed to be following what was going on. She stood and slipped her panties off. Sitting back on the toilet she slid forward. “Hey Jun-kun, do you know what this is?” She spread her legs, revealing her smooth, hairless pussy. She and Naru both kept themselves shaved.</p>
<p>“It’s a girls place. Where the pee-pee goes.”</p>
<p>“That’s right! It’s called a pussy. And this isn’t a pee-pee, it’s a cock. And you’re going to put your cock in my pussy!” Momiji was panting with desire.</p>
<p>“But Momiji onee-chan, I thought you said you liked girls?”</p>
<p>“I do, but I think I like your cock a lot. Maybe you could pretend to be a girl for me, Jun-<em>chan</em>.” Momiji winked at Jun. “If you do, I’ll let you put your cock in me a lot. Is that ok?” Jun’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I…I think so, Momiji onee-chan”</p>
<p>“Call me Momo.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I will, Momo onee-chan!”</p>
<p>“Then come here, Jun-chan.” Jun moved forward, lining his cock up with Momiji’s pussy. “Push!” Jun pushed forward, his cock penetrating Momiji in a way she’d never felt before. “God! Yes! This is amazing!” Momiji and Naru had never really used toys, so Jun’s cock was by far the biggest thing to ever enter her. She felt filled in a way she never had before. Jun’s cock was buried to the hilt inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tight. “Thrust! In and out!” Jun followed as best he could. Inexperienced and sloppy, but Momiji was no more of an expert.</p>
<p>They fucked precariously perched on a toilet, a lesbian discovering the joys of cock and the young boy who will be a girl if it means this pleasure can continue. Jun latched onto Momiji’s nipple, sucking on it as they continued to thrust. “More! More!” Momiji was insatiable. “Harder Jun-chan!” They both reached the edge. “Inside! Cum inside me! Fill me up!” Jun’s cock buried to the hilt and they came as one. “God yes! This is what I was made for! Your cock! I love your girl cock Jun-chan!” Jun’s semen shot deep into Momiji’s womb, the very first to ever go to that sacred place.</p>
<p>“Momo…nee…chan…” Jun’s voice trailed off as the last of their energy seemed to be shot into Momiji’s womb. Just then, a loud song erupted from Momiji’s purse.</p>
<p>“Ah! My phone!” Momiji nearly fell off the toilet as she scrambled reach it. Jun was still buried inside her as she answered. “Hi-Hifumi-senpai!” She squeaked as she answered.</p>
<p>“Momo-chan are you ok?” Hifumi’s voice was filled with worry. “You’re never late, and you hadn’t called in.” Momiji’s mind raced.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I…I overslept, I think I’m sick.” She coughed a few times. “I won’t be making it in today. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, no. Its fine. Rest well. Just call and let us know when you can make it back.” Momiji felt bad about lying to Hifumi. But what else could she do?</p>
<p>“Hopefully tomorrow. If not, I’ll call and let you know. Apologize to Aoba-san for me please.” She coughed a few more times.</p>
<p>“Of course, be well.” With a click the line went dead. Momiji felt all her energy dissipate, the adrenaline and sexual drive draining from her system.</p>
<p>“Is it ok, Momo-nee-chan?” Jun seemed to have settled on that. She liked it.</p>
<p>“Its fine, Jun-chan.” Momiji pushed Jun off, the cock finally coming out of her pussy with a pop. Some cum started to leak out afterwards. “Oh we can’t have that. Must not waste any.” Momiji pulled a plastic wrapped object out of her purse and unwrapped it. She slipped it up into her pussy. “Not what that’s for but it will work.” Momiji seemed totally unaware of how strangely she was acting. “Hey, Jun-chan, don’t you have school?”</p>
<p>“No, its spring break, between years.” Ah, of course. Momiji never thought of that anymore.</p>
<p>“Hey, want to come to my place? We can have some more fun. And I can get you some proper clothes. A girl shouldn’t be wearing things like that.” Momiji gestured at the pants and t-shirt lying on the floor.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jun was still uncertain about the whole girl thing, but Momo-nee-chan wanted it and he didn’t mind. She didn’t mind? Jun couldn’t really sort it out right now.</p>
<p>“Pull your clothes on and lets go. We’ve got all day!” Momiji stuffed her bra into her purse and pulled on her panties, then slipped on her dress. “Zip this up for me, Jun-chan.” She could do it herself, but she was feeling a little light headed. Jun pulled the zipper up. “Thanks!” Momiji then grabbed the half-dressed Jun and kissed her on the lips. “We’re going to have so much fun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>